


Lucky

by suranas



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suranas/pseuds/suranas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny, fluffy ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

The sun was setting in the Commonwealth, painting Goodneighbor in warm colors. Everyday chatter was beginning to die down and the streets were emptying. The rough settlement almost seemed serene at this time of day.

Hancock smiled to himself as he walked down one of Goodneighbor’s alleys hand in hand with who he thought was the most stunning woman in the Commonwealth, Ava Fox. She was something else. Beautiful, resourceful, just the right amount of wicked. He’d never figure out how he got so damn lucky.

Walking through Goodneighbor’s streets with her at sunset was a fitting end to a damn near perfect day. Hancock had spent the whole day with her. Getting high, goofing off, maybe abusing his mayoral power a bit, and just enjoying each other’s company.

Ava turned to flash him a smile, just about causing him to melt right there. Yeah, he’s never going to get sick of that smile. He returned it with a smirk of his own and leaned in to kiss her. He couldn’t believe how soft her lips were. Hancock broke the kiss and lightly pressed his forehead to hers, grinning from ear to ear.

“Now how did I get so lucky?”

Ava pulled away and softly cupped his face in her hands. “I’m the lucky one, Mr. Mayor,” she said with a smirk.

His heart skipped a beat at her comment. He’d never understand how she could feel that way, but he wasn’t going to question his good fortune.

Hancock wrapped his hands around her wrists and grinned. “Is that so?”

She nodded with a quiet giggle before he leaned in and softly pressed his lips to hers once more. The kiss was tender and passionate causing his heart to flutter a bit. He moved her hands to his chest and pulled away slightly before leaning in towards her ear. He whispered how much he loved her and placed a feather light kiss on her neck. Ava shivered in response and he began to leave a blazing trail with his mouth down her neck and along her shoulder. Slowly, he pushed her against the alley wall, not taking his mouth off of her.

As things started to heat up considerably, he pulled away. “How about we take this back to the statehouse, Sunshine?”

He isn’t shy about where they become intimate, but he wanted to take his time with her. He wanted to worship and map out her body; to make her feel incredible. Can’t very well do that in a dirty alleyway.

Ava’s lips spread into a beaming smile before she slipped her hand into one of his and started to pull him in the direction of the Statehouse. That was all the response he needed.


End file.
